Confusion
by bs13
Summary: A slip up from Ethan gets everyone confused.What will happen when Erica and Sarah are convinced Benny likes Sarah? Will Ethara and Bennica survive the madness? I'm new, say if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't write My babysitters a vampire fanfiction, so this sucks. It's probably too OOC or something. But I try!**

"I got it!"Benny snapped his fingers."You grow a beard! Men have beards!"

"Sarah won't be impressed by a beard, Benny."Ethan rolled his eyes, closing his locker.

"Dude, girls like men, not boys. So step into the man side!"Benny insisted.

"Can we change the subject? It's not like Sarah's going to start liking me if I grow a beard. Besides, she's a vampire. I'm a human. It's not like we can be together anyway."Ethan sighed.

"Wrong answer! You're gonna let immortality stand in your way?"Benny said."You wanted to ask her out before!"

"Yeah, and you made a love potion supposed to increase my odds, but it shrank them instead."Ethan said.

"Let's get to class before she comes, okay?"Ethan said, not wanting to face her. It would just remind him how much of a chicken he was.

"Before who comes?"Sarah asked, coming up with Erica.

"Uh, this girl who's stalking Benny."Ethan blurted. Benny gave him a what-gives? look before nodding.

"Yeah, her name is Cara and I can't face her."Benny said, grinning at Ethan.

"Wait...Cara? Sarah?"Rory showed up."I'm confused. Is Sarah stalking Benny and Benny likes a girl called Cara?"

"You can't hear anything right, Rory!"Benny said, annoyed.

"Let's get to class before..Cara comes."Ethan dragged Benny away. Rory followed.

"That was weird."Sarah said.

"It's obvious, Sarah."Erica gave a hollow laugh."Benny likes you."

"Benny?"Sarah said, shocked.

"He lies about having a girl following him to make you jealous! Plus, the girls name? Cara? Sounds a lot like Sarah."Erica said.

"I don't like Benny, he's just a friend!"Sarah insisted."Plus it's obvious he has a thing for you."

"Please. As if."Erica said, slightly pleased.

"Look. I have to get to class."Sarah sighed."I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Say hi to Benny."Erica teased.

"He likes you, not me!"Sarah said before turning and leaving.

**After school**

Ethan slung his backpack over his shoulder, ready to walk home.

"Hey dork."Erica said, coming up by him."Where's your geek friends?"

"Benny and Rory aren't geeks. Look, what do you need, Erica?"Ethan sighed.

"I know, Ethan. About Benny."Erica said. Ethan glanced in confusion.

"What about him?"Ethan said.

"I always suspected it was you, but I guess not."Erica shrugged.

"What are you talking about?"Ethan gave her a weird look.

"Benny! We know who he likes."Erica said. Ethan's eyes widened. She knows Benny likes her, he thought.

"And,uh, what's your opinion?"Ethan prayed she wouldn't get him or anything.

"It's strange. I know it's a one-sided thing, though. But really. He is soooo obvious. Later, I'm gonna catch a bite."Erica flashed her fangs and left.

"Poor Benny will be crushed."Ethan sighed. Should he tell him? Now Ethan thought Erica wasn't into Benny and Sarah and Erica were convinced Benny had a crush on Sarah.

**Tell me how it was! Review please! Should i continue? Does it suck? Please tell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to CassandraSnakeCharmer, funkybananas47, and MirandaNaranjo11 for adding my story 2 their faves, and thanks to noellestar,princesakarlita411 and funkybananas47 and MirandaNaranjo11(again) for following it!**

"Ethan, you'll never believe what I got!"Benny held out a video game, which Ethan pushed away.

"Benny, we need to talk."Ethan said hesitantly.

"Dude, if it's about Sarah, just ask her out already!"Benny rolled his eyes. "Now c'mon, let's play some zombie-killing awesomeness!"

"No, Benny, not that. Erica knows you like her."Ethan said.

"She does?"Benny froze."Did she,uh, say anything?"

"Y-yeah. Benny, she says it's a one-sided thing. She doesn't like you."Ethan said quietly.

"Oh. Okay."Benny said.

"So, how bout that game?"Ethan tried.

"You know what? Call Rory over or something. I've got...stuff to do."With that, Benny left Ethan's house. Ethan sighed. He had just broken his best friend's heart... No. Erica did that, not him! So why did he feel guilty? A minute later, he called Sarah.

"Ethan? Is something wrong?"She answered. He rarely called her, due to how he got nervous just talking to her.

"No. Well, actually,yeah."Ethan said sheepishly."I told Benny what Erica told me."

"Which was?"Sarah prompted.

"That the love of his life didn't like him back."Ethan said. Okay, so Benny didn't call Erica the love of his life,but he guessed Benny loved her. Even as a nerd he had liked her. That had to count for something.

"Well he can't expect every girl to fall to his feet!"Sarah said sharply."Benny is great. But as a friend!"

"Why are you so mad? Look, I think I need to set them up."Ethan said.

"No, Ethan! Let me choose who I want to date!"Sarah hung up.

"What?"Ethan glanced at the phone, confused. He wasn't talking about Sarah!

Meanwhile, after Sarah hung up,Erica showed up.

"Hey. I'm out to hunt, so let's go."Erica said.

"Ethan just called. Can you believe his nerve? He wanted to set me and Benny up!"Sarah cried.

"You're just mad because you want to date him, and he doesn't feel the same way."Erica sighed."Can we go now?"

"I-I don't like Ethan!"Sarah exclaimed.

"Whatever. Like I care if you date the nerd or not."Erica said."Cmon!"

"But you like Benny. Aren't you mad?"Sarah glanced at her quizzically.

"I don't like Benny, he's a mega-geek!"Erica said. But she had to admit, he captured her interest...

**Sorry, it was short. Does anyone have any ideas? Tell me, review, the works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire the show or the movie. But they are both soooo AWESOME! Thanks to BTRROCKS-4ever for following,and anyone who reviewed!**

"Ethan, I told you, Erica doesn't matter to me."Benny said calmly, even though he was a mess inside.

"Benny, I feel bad."Ethan sighed.

"That's only because your love life is worse than mine."Benny joked.

"Not funny."Ethan said.

"Ethan!"Rory came up.

"Um, and Benny?"Benny said. Rory ignored him.

"I heard about it. Nice going, man!"he held up a hand to Ethan.

"Um, what are you talking about?"Ethan said.

"Some dudes saw you with Erica yesterday. They said you must've scored a date cause Erica looked all, you know, like she won something."Rory said, shoving his hand in Ethan's face, which Ethan pushed away.

"Oh, I see. I'm not good enough for Erica, but you are?"Benny said.

"Benny, no. It's a rumor."Ethan insisted.

"I bet you made up the whole "Erica doesn't like you" so I would move on and you could have her!"Benny glared at his friend.

"Benny, it's not true!"Ethan cried.

"Well then, let the best man win."Benny said."Or boy in your case, Mr.-I'm-too-good-for-a-beard!" he stormed off, Rory following and yelling ,"Hey, can I join in?"

"Ethan, I will kill you!"Erica said, coming up by him.

"I didn't start it, I swear!"Ethan said.

"You better fix this!"Erica said, annoyed.

"I will, I promise."Ethan swore.

"Yeah, you better."Erica flashed her fangs and flashed away.

Meanwhile, Sarah was leaving her biology class when a freshman girl caught up by her.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend."She told Sarah.

"What?"Sarah said.

"It's so romantic, the whole boyfriend leaves for his girlfriend's best friend, but it's sad for you."The girl patted her shoulder.

"Um, I don't have a boyfriend."Sarah said.

"Not anymore, obviously."the freshman girl continued."Ethan and Erica are cute together though. Maybe you can date Ethan's best friend!" the girl smiled and left.

"Ethan...and Erica?"Sarah whispered, feeling like she was just punched in her stomach.

**Yeah, a cliffhanger!(or a sort of one). Hope you liked it, sorry it's short, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! So many reviews, thanks to everyone! So let us go on: I don't own My babysitters a vampire.**

"Ethan, Sarah's here!"Ethan's mom called.

"Okay!" he called back, frantically checking if his hair looked okay and spraying himself with cologne. He dashed downstairs, trying to look casual. His parents were already gone.

"Hi Ethan."Sarah said softly.

"H-hey, Sarah."Ethan smiled.

"Well, Jane, what do you want to do today?"Sarah turned to Jane. Ethan glanced at her, confused. Usually they talked a lot more...

"I-I don't feel good."Jane confessed.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"Sarah asked.

"I wanted them to have fun."Jane said quietly.

"I'm not mad at you. Are you tired?"Sarah asked. Jane nodded."Let's get you to bed early, then." The two girls went upstairs._Shes mad at me_, Ethan thought. _Why_? A few minutes later, Sarah came back.

"Should I call your parents?"Sarah looked concerned.

"No, it's okay. They're probably at that convention they were going to already. I think we can handle a sick little girl."Ethan said.

"Oh it's us now. Aren't you forgetting I'm your babysitter too?"Sarah teased.

"You're Jane's..."Ethan trailed off, realizing she was joking."So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Want to just talk?"Sarah asked, not really wanting to though, because she feared she was falling for Ethan. And hard.

"Okay. How's your classes?"Ethan asked.

"I was hoping not about school?"Sarah asked.

"Well... I'm sorry I got you mad earlier."Ethan said softly."You're one of my best friends Sarah, and I don't want anything to harm that."As bad as he longed to hold, to kiss Sarah...he couldn't. _She deserves better_,he thought, trying to convince himself to let her go.

"It's okay. You just want Benny happy."Sarah smiled. Why is she changing the subject? Ethan thought.

"You're beautiful when you smile."Ethan said softly.

"What?"Sarah felt her face grow warm.

"I...I mean.."Ethan fumbled for words."I have to say something. I can't be a wimp." he took a deep breath."S-Sarah, I..."he gazed into her eyes. He couldn't say it. So he leaned forward and kissed her instead. Sarah was taken by surprise. As much as she tried to deny it, this is what she wanted. To kiss Ethan...who was dating Erica! She pulled away quickly.

"You..you...you two-timer!"Sarah yelled.

"What?"this was not the reaction he had expected.

"I need to go. Call your parents and tell them something came up. And mention that Jane's sick."Sarah grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door.

"Sarah, talk to me."Ethan begged, but she had left, avoiding looking in his eyes."I should've known I had no chance."he muttered."But why is she calling me a..."it suddenly dawned on him.

"She thinks I'm dating Erica."his eyes widened.

**So, okay so far? I hope you all liked it, and I'm thinking I should update by Tuesday the latest, maybe as early as tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup, I do not own MBAV.**

"Please Benny, you have to help me fix this."Ethan begged.

"I don't talk to the enemy."Benny said, averting his eyes.

"Benny, I'm your best friend!"Ethan cried.

"Why don't you go with Erica?"Benny spat.

"Benny, you and Sarah have it wrong."Ethan insisted."I'm not dating Erica!"

"Oh look, my FRIEND Rory is here."Benny walked away.

"Benny!"Ethan sighed.

"You're so dead, dork!"Erica yelled at Ethan.

"Erica, they don't believe me!"Ethan said.

"So?"Erica sighed.

"So Benny's mad at me, and Sarah thinks I'm cheating on you, and..."Ethan began.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up. Benny's mad?"Erica raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."Ethan sighed."I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but...he likes you. A lot. I guess you already knew, huh?"

"No!"Erica said.

"But...you said you knew who Benny liked."Ethan said.

"We thought he liked Sarah!"Erica glanced after Benny.

"We?"he echoed.

"Me and Sarah."Erica shrugged.

"That's why she was mad..."Ethan breathed.

"You have to fix this, nerd."Erica said.

"So, uhm...Sarah doesn't like Benny?"Ethan said.

"No. Benny likes me?"Erica said.

"Yeah."Ethan nodded.

"I think I like a dork."Erica shrugged."Now we need a plan, okay? You and I pretend we like each other...which will be easy for you, but hard for me...then we break up in front of everyone. Brilliant!"

"Um, how can I win Sarah like that?"Ethan said.

"I don't know. But then Benny will be so jealous. I love a jealous guy."Erica grinned, her fangs showing.

"That doen't help my frienship with Benny or my chances with Sarah!"Ethan complained.

"What chances?"Erica laughed. She blew a kiss at Ethan."See you later...boyfriend."

**Yes, it's short, but I needed it to end like that! Ha...I can be evil.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all so sweet!**

"Benny, we need to talk." Sarah said, coming up by him and Rory.

"Nice going, man!"Rory said excitedly."Ethan steals your girl, you steal his!"

"Shut up Rory."Benny said."Yeah Sarah. Rory, you can go now."

"I get it...you want to have time together."Rory grinned, walking away.

"Sorry, he's stupid."Benny sighed."What's up, Sarah?"

"I know, Benny."Sarah breathed.

"What? The library is really flammable!"Benny said.

"You set the library on fire?"Sarah said, confused.

"Um, what's that you were telling me?"Benny grinned.

"I know you like me."Sarah said.

"You can't believe everything Rory says, Sarah!"Benny sighed."He's like the Spectra of Whitechappel."(Monster high reference!)

"Erica said she told Ethan and he knew."Sarah explained."I like you Benny, but as a friend."

"Sarah! Do not make this awkward."Benny groaned. He looked around."Look."he said, lowering his voice,"I like Erica. Ethan must've misunderstood."

"You like Erica?"Sarah said.

"Shhh!"Benny said."Yeah, I do. That's why I've been avoiding Ethan."

"So he really is...dating her?"Sarah tried to convince herself she didn't care, but she couldn't.

"Yeah."Benny said glumly.

"Well, I'm sorry."Sarah said quietly.

"I'm sorry for you."Benny patted her shoulder.

"Why?"Sarah asked."I so don't like Ethan!"she sighed."Was that even a bit convincing?"

"No."Benny shrugged."But I meant, you know, about their date. At Ethan's? The same day you're babysitting Jane?"Benny said.

"They have a date?"Sarah said.

"I shouldn't tell you this either, but Ethan really liked you."Benny said."Then he must've gone to stealing my girl..."

"I never really noticed."Sarah said quietly."So, what should we do?"

"What can we do? Ethan is dead to me."Benny snarled.

"He's your best friend, Benny. We need him here too."Sarah sighed."You can't throw it all away for Erica."

"Well maybe she's worth it."Benny's eyes were filled with hurt.

"Benny, you have to fix this."Sarah said."We need them."

"Easy for you to say, they're still your friends!"Benny groaned.

"Please?"Sarah sighed.

"Okay."Benny grumbled."But for the record, I still won't forgive Ethan too easy."

"I don't want to know what you're planning."Sarah shook her head."I don't want any part in this." she walked away, sighing, and dreading the afternoon...

"Sarah, thank you so much. We'll be back by ten, hopefully." said, hustling around to pick up stray objects in the living room.

"Right. Sounds good."Sarah glanced uneasily where Jane was watching TV by Ethan.

"And..." lowered her voice."Ethan's having a girl over. I just nedd you to...check up on them. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing."Sarah tried to look cheerful.

"Thank you, Sarah."Mrs. Morgan went to find her husband, and they left, kissing their children.

"HEY ETHAN, YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!"Jane yelled. Ethan flinched, jumping up.

"What?Erica's already here?"Ethan didn't look happy, more like he was nervous.

"I was talking about Sarah."Jane gave him a stunned look."You actually have a girlfriend?"

"Uh-"Ethan froze."You know what? I've got...stuff. Yeah."he dashed upstairs just as the doorbell rang. Ethan swore, preparing to answer it, but Sarah went instead.

"Hey. So I'm just here to talk about our..."Erica was glancing at her nails, but when she looked up, she saw Sarah."Sarah? You're babysitting today?"

"I tried to call you."Ethan said timidly.

"Shut it do-I mean, it's okay,sweetie."Erica said, spitting out the word like it was poison.

"Um, it's cool, your mom just wants me to make sure things don't get out of hand."Sarah said weakly.

"Um, Sarah, a word?"Erica dragged her away."I know you're, like, mad cause you like him.."

"I don't like him!"Sarah protested.

"It's not real. None of it, okay? The dweeb is crazy for you."Erica said.

"He likes me?"Sarah said, looking back at him.

"Are you kidding? The dork worships the ground you walk on."Erica rolled her eyes.

"So why are you dating him, exactly?"Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I want to make Benny jealous."Erica mumbled.

"Benny doesn't like me,Erica."Sarah sighed.

"No, he likes me. Ethan said so, it's perfect. Now I just need him to fall for me hard."Erica grinned.

"He already has! Erica, he loves you! He's trying to get revenge on Ethan, he's depressed..."Sarah sighed."You need to give him a chance to tell you how he feels, not hear it from me."

"I can say the same for you and Ethan."Erica said, ignoring how strange it was to say Ethan's real name and not something offensive.

"You find Benny. I'll talk to Ethan."Sarah said. Erica nodded.

"Let me tell the dork first."Erica went to talk to him, and a few minutes later, she left.

"Hey Ethan, sorry about your date."Sarah said.

"It's cool. Erica wanted to tell Benny how she felt, and us dating...for about a day...was an act."Ethan was blushing, she noticed, when he said "dating".

"Okay."Sarah sat down by him, brushing his hand. Ethan blushed, thinking, It's now or never. He slowly held her hand, squeezing it gently. Sarah felt her heart race. No way...

"Sarah, I want to tell you that I-I love you."Ethan said, turning red."I get it if you don't feel the same, but...I just needed to tell you."he finished lamely. Sarah smiled. He was so shy and adorable...

"Well, is that it?"Sarah faced him."Not even a date?"she was teasing him, of course, but she wanted to kiss him so bad...

"Well, uh-hm, Sarah, d-do you want to go out with me?"Ethan was turning redder, if possible.

"I would really like that."Sarah smiled. In the meantime, Erica spotted Benny at a video game store. Besides her better judgement, she went in.

"Hey dork."she said.

"Shouldn't you be with Ethan?"Benny glanced at her.

"Why would I? All I need's right here."Erica gave him a flirty grin.

"Um...I don't think you're feeling okay, I call?.."Benny started.

"You are such an idiot! Just ask me out already!"Erica grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

"You don't like Ethan?"Benny had a silly grin on his face as they parted.

"No. I like you, Benny."Erica sighed.

"Well that's great! Because I, uh, love you too."Benny smiled.

"You...love me?"Erica said.

"Of course I do."Benny placed his arms around her waist."Erica, do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes."Erica smiled, and their lips met again.

**Yeah, it's all good now. So, what should I do? Tell me suggestions for their dates! Hope you all liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own MBAV. I know it's been a while, sorry, I've been focusing on A vampire's heart. But I will not let myself neglect this one. Here goes. It actually ends here.**

"You look happy. What happened?"Ethan observed as Benny sat down by him, grinning foolishly.

"I. Kissed. Erica."Benny grinned.

"On her own free will?"Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"Benny gave him his are-you-really-asking-me-that? look."And we're going out. On a date!"

"Dude, that's amazing! I asked Sarah out too." Ethan said bashfully.

"Score!"Benny high- fived him.

"I'm picking her up today. We're going to go see this horror movie." Ethan said.

"You hate horror movies."Benny reminded him.

"But she doesn't."Ethan smiled goofily.

"Ahh...the whole "I sacrifice for you" bit."Benny nodded.

"Okay. Well, what are you and Erica doing?" Ethan asked.

"Dunno. Dinner, maybe." Benny shrugged.

"Dude, when did life become so perfect?" Ethan sighed.

"When we got our dream girls." was Benny's reply."I'm going to see Erica."

"Later." Ethan said."I'll find Sarah too."

"And I'll find some girl." Rory piped in.

"RORY!"both boys yelled. Rory grinned and left, yelling like a caveman.

Benny bid Ethan good-bye and started a walk in the chilly air.

"You're awfully happy." a familiar voice said. Erica squeezed Benny's hand.

"Nah...but I am now." Benny kissed her cheek.

"Don't get cheesy." Erica warned.

"I'm just glad we're...you know...together." Benny said.

"Not as happy as me, dork." Erica teased.

"So...tonight, you want to get dinner?" Benny asked.

"I'd love to." Erica stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, wrapping her arms around his neck. Benny held her waist, thinking, I am the happiest man alive...

"Do I have to be the man all the time? For God's sake Benny, kiss me." Erica said. Benny gazed into her eyes, his hand lightly grazing her cheek. Erica leaned closer. Benny leaned into their foreheads were touching.

"I am the happiest man alive." Benny whispered, before his lips descended on Erica's. That lingering kiss was the first of many more...

Ethan held the rose in his hands, toying with it, practicing what he'd say to Sarah.

"You are so sweet. You're practicing?" Sarah appeared by him, hugging him. Ethan blushed.

"I-can explain?" he tried.

"I'm glad we're having that date." Sarah said, gazing up at Ethan.

"Me too." Ethan was red. Sarah moved a bit closer, her fingers playing with his hair.

"You have really cute hair." she said. Ethan blushed.

"You have really...nice eyes." Ethan stammered. Sarah's face felt warm as he inched closer, his hand brushing hers. His face nearing hers... He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of this moment." Ethan blushed, before his lips met Sarah's in a gentle kiss. The two couples found out many valuable lessons. The best things are worth waiting for. Love at first sight is in fact true. And as a wise woman said( the wise woman being Keri Hilson) sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down.

**Yay! Finished! I decided not to write dates bacause I'm not good at them. Hope everyone liked...sorry I had to end it so soon...hope everyone reviews and checks out my other stories. **


End file.
